Crashed Down
by HorseLuverForever
Summary: The specialist have crashed and now the girls have to save them before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Flora pov

She was sitting on the couch looking out the window. Poor Bloom she has been so stressed out since Sky left for a mission as have all the girls. Well Stella and Brandon have been together the longest and call each other cute nicknames. Then there's Musa and riven they are currently dating but they always get in to arguments and Riven is very protective of musa. Next is nabu and Layla they were engaged by their parents and fell in love when they saw each other. They are currently going to get married in about 5 months. We are all so excited for them. Then it's the genius couple Timmy and Tecna, they are both shy with saying their feelings but they understand each other. What I think of the perfect couple is Sky and bloom. They always worry and care about each other and they hardly ever fight. Then finally it's me and Helia, he is sweet and came from an art school before Red Fountain. He is also Saladin's son and he always writes poems or draws pictures of me. I feel so lucky because he loves me for me.

NO POV  
Bloom Sits alone thinking of Sky and his mission, then the bell rings signaling that school at Alfea starts. Bloom rushes down the stairs to her class; she apologizes for being late the teacher just stares at her. As class begins Griselda comes in saying that the Winx Club should report to 's office.

BLOOM POV

As me and the girls reach 's office, I knock and hear her telling us to come in. She is standing up looking out the big window with a serious expression on her face. She begins, " Girls I have called you hear today with news and a mission" I look at her "we can handle anything you throw at us" She Smiles "I am glad to hear that …. Saladin has informed me earlier today that a Red Fountain ship has crashed in the cold frozen planet of Sparxs. I look at her "That's my old home world why would Red Fountain boys go there." Who could it have been in that ship I wonder in my head. finally faced me and the girls "I don't know why but you have to go save the Red Fountain boys." "Okay we will go" I said with a determined look on my face. She looked at us happy "Very well, then I will put the coordinates of the last signal in Tecna's scanner and Saladin has said that you girls may fly a ship." I nod my thanks "we will be back soon, I promise. We board the ship when Stella piped up "So who do you think it was who crashed." Tecna responded while getting the ship started "hmm well I don't know but we will find out soon enough." And with that we take off to Sparxs


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's Pov

Man our ship malfunctioned now we are stuck on Sparxs but we did get the word to Saladin he said help would be coming soon. All I could think about was seeing my sweet precious Bloom and her blue shinning eyes and her fire orange hair. I bet all the boys are thinking about their girlfriends at the moment. Even though it's a serious situation I find it ironic that we landed on my girlfriend's home planet. At the moment we are hiding in the palace since our ship crashed not far away. I have a bad cut on my forehead and three broken fingers, the rest of the boys have bruises and scrapes except Timmy. Timmy hit his head on the control panel multiple times and he has not waken. I hear Riven and Helia come back, they scouted out the palace trying to find food and medical supplies. Helia smiled "Hey Sky we found a lot of supplies a nd food in a room attached to Bloom's old baby room." Hmm interesting "okay lets go then Brandon and Riven can carry Timmy and Helia can show us the way" And with that we head off, we walked up the stairs and went into the room. Wow it was amazing, blue wall paint with gold and red borders and a dragon drawn on the wall stretching around two wall. Then the carpet was blue and the furniture had a big bed, baby crib and a rocking chair. Then we found the closet with food and supplies. We set Timmy on the bed and Helia and Riven start working on him. I noticed a little closet in the wall with a glowing light coming from it, I opened the doors and looked in. It was a flame of some sort and two necklaces one with the name Bloom the other with the name Daphne. I reached in and tried to grab Bloom's necklace and when I did I accidently touched the flame.

Bloom's Pov

I feel a sudden pain in my heart and head. The girls look back at me, "somebody is messing with the part of my Dragon Fire at Sparxs ." and with that I go into a coma state….

Sky's Pov

I touch the flame and then hear Bloom's voice. Then I see a vision of her, she is saying that somebody is messing with her flame at Sparxs... she must mean me , she passes out and Flora catches her. I notice that the background was a Red Fountain ship and the window had space going by. Then Tecna speeds up and then Flora takes Bloom away and I wake up. I open my eyes and see Brandon looking down at me, "What happened" I ask. He smiled slightly "you touched the flame when trying to grab the necklace." I look at him "I know who is coming to help us"

Please review and I take flames


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's POV

I explain the vision I had to the boys… Brandon and the other guys were shocked and then Riven started laughing. I stare at him questioningly and he smiled "Hey I find it funny that you hurt your own girlfriend." I got off the ground and started moving to Riven and punched him "Watch you say riven" Then I heard a land ship and I grab my sword and then go to the ship. Stella is waiting at the door she is smiling but in her eyes are saying she is worried especially when she see's Riven and Helia carrying Timmy. I go up to her and ask her "Hey Stella , where is Bloom." She turned around and motioned for all of us to follow her with Timmy. We all enter the ship and the ship starts it motor up and we leave the ground behind us. Stella leads us to the medic room and opens the door and we all enter to see Bloom lying on the bed with a couple machines hooked up to her. I go over to her and pull up a chair and pet her soft orange hair. Riven and Helia set Timmy on the extra bed and then Helia, Riven and Stella leave the room for the main room. I hold Bloom's hand while Brandon check's Timmy's stats and then he check's Bloom's. Brandon put the necklace that I tried to get and puts it around Bloom's neck. I smile at him when he pulls a chair up beside me. "she will be okay you did not know" I turn to face him "I hope so and I should have known.

BLOOM POV  
I slowly open my eyes and look around at my surroundings and my eyes lock on Brandon's face he looks worried and nervous. Then Sky's face was the next thing I caught sight of. He had a scar on his forehead and he looked nervous too. I shifted in the bed because I was stiff, both pairs of eyes blue and brown looked at me and the owners both rushed over. Brandon grabbed my wrist ….I think he was trying to find my pulse. I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand because he was hurting it. Sky looked at me "Brandon you're hurting her."

Sky's Pov

Bloom seems in pain so I told Brandon he is hurting her. Then my sweet angel passed out because she used too much energy. Brandon apologized to me but I ignored him and iced her bruised wrist. The ship gets hit by something and I fall of my chair and so does Brandon. I watch helplessly as Bloom slides off the bed and hit her head on the wall. Tecna evens the ship out and I get Bloom up on the bed, she has cracked her head. I clean her head up and then bandage it carefully. Then Timmy walks over beside me …..WAIT, ITS TIMMY. I smile happily "Hey Sky, she might have some memory loss." I look up at him "Timmy, Tecna is dying to see you she is up driving the ship." He walks out and I focus all my attention to Bloom, all the memories of her rush into my head.

BLOOM'S POV  
I open my eyes to find a unfamiliar blonde guy looking down at me , he picks me up and hugs me. I try to push away from him and he lets me go. He crouches down and starts to talk "Hey Bloom it is me Sky your boyfriend" I eye him warily and back into a corner. "I don't know who you are or what a Bloom is but stay away" His eyes look sad , "It is okay , you are Bloom that is your name and you lost your memory


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's Pov

I just need her to trust me so we can help her. Maybe once I calm her down she can be shown some pictures. Suddenly I hear her phone ring, she looks at it "its somebody named Mike" (she has not released Sparxs yet) I smile slightly "That is your father, Bloom." She ignores the call and starts to reach towards my out stretched hand. I notice she is shaking a bit, she raises her eyes to mine and points to herself "Bloom" and then she points to me "Sky". I hope she is starting to remember details of her memories, "That's right Bloom, now come with me." I take her hand and lead her to the main room. Stella notices and runs over and try to hug her but Bloom hides behind me. "Stella I would not do that if I were you." She stares at me until Riven speaks up "and why not". I frown "because Bloom lost all and I mean ALL her memories."

Stella Pov

No way, No way did my best friend lose all her memories.

Musa Pov

The strongest one of us and the understanding one of us all lost all her memories. I storm upset and I know Riven followed me.

Sky's Pov

It seems everybody took it hard especially Musa, Stella and Riven (who knew riven had a heart after all). Bloom looks up to me "Why is everyone sad today" I smile sadly "They all care about you and your wellbeing." She looked down at the ground and said oh. Bloom walks out the room and I asked Brandon to follow her.

Bloom Pov

I walk out of the sadden room, was I really that important, while I was lost in my thought I hit something and fell down. "I am sorry" The guy smiles and says "Oh you will be" and then he chains my arms. I let out a scream and then he transports us to somewhere icy (Omega). He ties me to a giant icicle, he smirks and puts up a barrier around me and him, "Well, well how is Bloom" I spit at his face. I feel something leathery hit my cheek and it stung….then began the torture. He keeps asking me questions I try to him that I lost all my memories. He does not believes me and keeps hitting me until I get knocked out.

Brandon's Pov

I follow Bloom as Sky asked me since she does not know her way around the ship. I hear her knock into somebody and apologize. I smile she is always nice even with no memories, and then I notice that the guy was Valtor. Oh crap, sky is going to be extremely pissed especially with Bloom having no memories. I hear a loud scream and then both Valtor and Bloom are gone and I rush back to the main room. Sky turns around immediately as I rush in "Valtor took Bloom"


End file.
